LL c07s01
Text Twilight was able to do much of the preparations to protect the town on her own… but when night fell, Scrivener and Luna made their way back and quietly helped the unicorn – and loud, boisterous Trixie, who kept rambling about the 'magic show' she had watched until Luna finally sealed her mouth shut with magic for roughly an hour – implement an enormous protective ward around Ponyville. It took the entire night to do, but Luna was admittedly impressed… it wasn't ancient magic, but old enough that it would have been forgotten by unicorns that no longer believed in 'fairy tales' like ghosts and goblins and demons… and it would serve well enough to keep out pests turned vicious like Phookas and other, similar creatures. The next day Scrivener and Luna spent sparring on and off and relaxing… and come nightfall, again, the two made for Ponyville and aided Twilight with adding another stage of protection, using magic both new and old to strengthen homes against intruders and shield against evil forces. And, as they worked, several ponies came out to watch as Scrivener Blooms painted runes and symbols over homes and Luna, the feared Nightmare Moon, stood side-by-side in broad view with Twilight and some of her friends, working magic over the houses they passed and knowing that they couldn't be subtle about this anyway, so Luna simply abandoning all pretense of stealth… and yet the ponies only watched, quiet, not asking questions, only silently surveying the spectacle as they worked their magic on home after home. Then, just after midnight, as Scrivener Blooms finished the runes on the last doorway and pointedly ignored a cross-eyed pony awkwardly staring out at him through the window, Luna turned… and looked down in surprise to see a young filly looking up at her, before she quietly set a large basket of candy and baked goods down in front of the female. The little filly smiled up at her as she scooted back a little and sat down, then she asked quietly, gazing up at her with her big blue eyes: "You like candies, right? I really like candy. I don't know nopony who doesn't." Luna looked silently down at the little earth pony foal… and then she smiled a little and nodded slowly, reaching up and quietly petting her on the head with one hoof as she said quietly: "I do little one. But I need no reward for aiding those of Ponyville, who treated me so kindly. 'Tis a village that I entrust with my secret… not because I wish for their respect, but only because I wish to protect them from darker, more dangerous things than Nightmare Moon." Scrivener quietly walked up beside the female, and another pony stepped out of the crowd, walking forwards and silently putting down a second basket of candy and goods, before the Pegasus pony gazed almost reverently at them… and behind them, Twilight smiled faintly as other ponies came forwards, laying other straw baskets in front of Luna as she stared back and forth, her mouth opening slightly, looking almost shocked as the filly smiled up at her and said quietly: "But we wanna say thank you. 'Cause you're a real good pony, even if everypony else thinks you're real bad." Luna dropped her head forwards, biting her lower lip quietly, trembling a little as Scrivener gazed at her for a few moments with a warm smile… and then she nodded and leaned down, reaching across the baskets to fiercely hug the young filly as she murmured quietly: "Then 'tis only fair I graciously accept, whether I feel worthy of it or not. My thanks to thee, little one… and thank thee all, Ponyville!" She looked up with overbright eyes, gazing warmly out at them as the ponies gazed at her without fear, without hate or scorn… and then she smiled warmly over her shoulder to Twilight, the unicorn gazing at her with warmth as Trixie stood beside her with her hat off, the pale-blue unicorn saying brightly: "It is just as Trixie, the greatest detective of Equestria, had said… truly, Luna must be a good pony!" "Shut up, Trixie." Twilight said kindly, and Trixie grumbled before the violet unicorn looked towards Luna, saying quietly: "But she's right, you know. You are a good pony, Luna. We can all see it… and you're always welcome here. You'll always have a home here… like I found a home here." "You have my thanks, Twilight. I… thank thee." Luna replied quietly, smiling radiantly towards her… and then she gazed back over the crowd, frowning a bit before she asked hesitantly: "But… Canterlot, and those awful events… and so much else that must beg for answers, yet… here I stand, and there thou does stand and…" "Stop worrying, that's my job." Scrivener said quietly, nudging her gently, and Luna gave him a grouchy look before he smiled a bit and kissed her cheek, making her blush… but rest against him and gladly push her face against his mane. "I think its okay, Luna. I don't think the past matters here. I think… all that matters is what we do with our present. Besides, if they were going to turn on us they wouldn't be giving us all this candy." Luna laughed a little at this, giving a faint smile as she rested her face against the side of his neck. "Thou always finds a way to ruin the moment, does thou not? But… I appreciate it. I appreciate this. I cannot thank any of thee enough… truly, this… is more than I had ever expected, truly." The ponies only smiled back, some calling gentle encouragements, others bowing their heads, some even dropping low… and Luna smiled again over them all: it delighted her in ways both benign and selfish, after all. Most of all, however, it made her feel welcome, even as she murmured awkwardly for the ponies to stand, that now she was only Luna… and finally, she promised to no longer hide when she came to visit… and that she would walk proudly through the streets of Ponyville, as it was beginning to feel like a second home to her. The little group carried the baskets of goods back to Twilight's, and Luna insisted on splitting them up: Twilight and the others could keep half – and Spike greedily jumped into this pile, munching contentedly on muffins and candy canes – while Luna and Scrivener put the other half into a large sack and carried it back home this way. They spent an hour or so relaxing once they made their way home, Luna almost overwhelmed with joy and Scrivy gazing at her with warmth, proud and happy for her, and gladder than he could explain for this little miracle. They left their home only to do a short patrol of the Everfree Forest, using the rest of the deep morning to slip undetected by monster and beast through the cover of trees, Luna able to conceal them with magic whenever something began to detect them. As always, it made Scrivener wonder if she really had any limits to her powers… and he couldn't help but smile when the night ended and he sat back, watching with adoration as she sat on the top of the cliff high above their home and slowly lowered her head, pulling the moon gently from the sky so Celestia could raise the sun. Once, Luna had explained to him that Celestia could move the sun as she pleased, but her dominance in the field of magic also permitted her to cast only one spell, at dawn… and the sun would rumble into the sky, move on its course, and then set by itself, hidden back behind the face of the world until the next night. Luna, on the other hoof, could make the moon rise, and force it to follow its incline and decline… but she had never entirely mastered making the moon set by itself. Instead, it seemed to enjoy getting 'stuck,' as she phrased it; either a loss of magical momentum, or perhaps there was some deep darkness out there in the vastness of the skies above, grudgingly trying to keep the night eternal so that things that feared the day could dance and play for as long as they pleased. And the moment the moon was set, the sun began to rise in the distance, as Luna walked down the cliffs… but she only shrugged a little at this before the two retired to their cottage. Over the days that passed, they followed the same pattern: they would rest together, then go on a patrol by either hoof or – as Scrivener loathed – by air, and then they would rest a little longer before venturing into Ponyville after sunset to aid Twilight in searching out what had happened to the animals… although thankfully, the missing foals had returned, although they had been bruised, bloodied, and were exhausted from a long trek after being chased by things they couldn't entirely describe. Twilight had managed to organize some of the townsponies into aiding their work: she said that while her friends were hurriedly working to fortify Sweet Apple Acres on the outside of town – and apparently with Rainbow Dash furious that their wedding day was being threatened by this, while Applejack only seemed to take things in stride, much more concerned for her sister and the ponies of Ponyville – there was still much to be done around the village itself. The violet unicorn seemed tireless as she organized things, cast spells, and worked herself to the bone, helping shove up heavy wooden fencing as Luna and Scrivener worked side-by-side with ponies who treated them first like royalty, then simply with warmth when they realized the two only wanted to be held in the same regard as everyone else. The routine was a rough one, but not without its comforts: Scrivy knew that while Luna was taking everything seriously and worried for what was happening in Equestria, she all the same was feeling strangely… at home, at peace, and even happy with what they were doing. This was what she was built for, after all: adventure and battle and a little bit of darkness, working her night-touched magic and fighting with hoof and horn alone against all odds. Luna was strange and weird and wonderful, and Scrivy wouldn't change her for the world… and was beginning to understand more and more why she spoke with reluctant pleasure about the old days, when she and her siblings had fought their way across Equestria, freeing it of tyranny and battling monsters that were now only myth and legend. Now, here they were, as the days began to march towards darker times… and Luna was back in her element, and yet she always said she was happier now than she had been even with her brother and sister beside her. Scrivy was glad to be there to support her, to help her, to give her that extra happiness… and he never quite realized how much Luna appreciated it, appreciated his presence. How much it meant to her that the quiet poet was willing to fight beside her, to learn from her and develop himself more and more towards something she didn't think he even realized he was becoming, hard as she tried to point it out. It was why the days of patrolling and working side-by-side were filled with anticipation and pleasure, not just fear and worry. It was why Luna felt brave enough to walk into Ponyville without a disguise, even if she knew the ponies there accepted her. It was what gave Scrivener the strength to walk through the darkest of grottos on patrol, hunting down anything unnatural even by the standards of this supernatural forest. And, on the morning of the day they were to leave for Canterlot, Scrivener sat quietly in the den, musing as he carefully used a beautiful, hardened feather quill the sapphire of Luna's smooth coat. He was keeping a record of the events of late… and Luna quietly strode up behind him, then dropped herself over his back, resting her hooves on his shoulders as he smiled slightly and she kissed the back of his head, saying quietly: "I wish to speak to thee of something, my daydreamer." "What is it, Luna?" Scrivy carefully slipped the quill back into its perch built into the ink well, corking this and sliding it away… and then he frowned a bit and looked over his shoulder at her as he carefully rolled the parchment up and pushed this aside for the moment as well, before adding mildly: "You know, most ponies don't have a serious conversation while resting on the other pony's back." "We are not most ponies." Luna replied with a smile, and Scrivener rolled his eyes, but smiled all the same before she kissed his cheek quietly, her black pearl gently brushing against his spine before she whispered into his ear: "I love thee, Scrivener Blooms." "I… love you too, Luna, but… what is it?" Scrivy reached up and gently touched her hoof, frowning at her, and yet the female was still smiling at him quietly, and he gave her a look of confusion as he said finally: "Are you… uh… sad? Mad? Other words that rhyme with that?" "Perhaps 'tis that I'm glad, in that regard." Luna winked at him, and Scrivy laughed a bit despite himself before she said softly, meeting his eyes: "I wish to ensure thou knows what path thy have taken, not merely in marrying me, but… in the way thou follows so closely in my hoof-prints, and even when thou walks beside me through the sands of life. Before we make this journey… I wish to ensure thou knows what it means. For if I had the choice, I do not know if I would have become what I am today… if I were given the chance to give my powers to another, perhaps I would… did I not fear I would lose thee as well." "Oh thanks, Luna, talking about this like I only care about you for your powers." Scrivy said mildly, and Luna blushed a bit and hit his shoulder as her other hoof pressed tightly against his. Then the male smiled a little, saying quietly: "I understand, Luna. I think I've understood for a long time what it would mean…" He stopped, reaching up to quietly touch the scarred side of his face, murmuring: "I know how often I whine about this, but I think… it was actually a good thing that the Princess of all Equestria stomped my face to bits. It woke me up, in a way… it let me realize that yeah, we aren't going to get out of every situation unscathed. That there's danger there, that this isn't simply fun and games, that we may not… always win, and even if we fight to the death, there's not always a victory to be had over the enemy. "But Luna… I also remember the pride I felt when you defeated Celestia. And even more… the way I… really grew to admire you that day when you had the chance, the reason, the means, the… the everything to kill her, or to ruin her, to make her experience what you went through…" He smiled at her quietly, murmuring softly: "But you didn't. You sacrificed yourself, your honor, your everything… and I remember that in that seeming retreat, there was a greater victory and pride than I've ever experienced before. You did the right thing… and Luna, I don't fear… this evolution. I'm not afraid of the darkness: if I ever was, that fear is long gone, because I've seen that you might be as deep and black as the night sky above… but in that same night sky, there's a billion brilliant lights shining their radiance down onto the world, watching us, protecting us. Not like Celestia… as bright as the burning sun… as blinding and as distant too." Luna only hugged him fiercely in response, curling herself down against him… and Scrivener pressed himself back up against her as she breathed hard against his neck, a tear leaking down her face even as she smiled, until finally, minutes later, she whispered: "Truly, thy words are more powerful than any feat of magic I could perform…" "Only because you've never been hit by one of your own fireballs, while I have." Scrivener replied with a bit of a smile, and Luna headbutted him even as she laughed, beating her hooves lightly against his shoulders and making the male half-roll and join in her laughter. Then he glanced up warmly as she gazed affectionately back down, the two trading a quiet, soft kiss. They rested together for a few moments, Luna gazing down at him, Scrivener looking back up, studying each other as he lay with his glasses askew and she with her mane fluttering and twisting around her, radiant, ephemeral darkness that was filled with starlight… and Scrivy finally reached up and brushed a hoof into this, murmuring softly: "You're beautiful, Luna, have I ever told you that?" "Thy tells me it often, and yet not nearly enough." Luna smiled slightly despite herself, winking down at him, and Scrivener rolled his eyes in amusement before she kissed his forehead quietly. "Now get thee up, daydreamer. We shall fetch thee a cloak, fetch little Samael from where our disgruntled pet has hidden himself, and find me an appetizing form." "Yes, because gods know it's more important you look pretty than you properly disguise yourself." Scrivener said mildly, and then he grunted when Luna booted him in the stomach with a rear hoof before she stood, making him wheeze a bit as he rolled over and then climbed to his own hooves. "I like how all our conversations end with you hitting me. Literally or metaphorically." "I enjoy this as well." Luna remarked, and then she glanced back and forth before calling: "Samael, come here!" There was a disgruntled chirp in response to this, and Luna grumbled a bit before Scrivy rolled his eyes in amusement and said easily, in a clear, carrying voice: "We're very sorry for ignoring you so much these last few days, it's just been very busy and it doesn't help when you go off sulking, you know. But if you come out here, you get to come with us to Canterlot. How does that sound? A road-trip with Twilight Sparkle and Pinkie Pie." There was silence for a few moments… and then an awkward little chirp before Sammy scrambled quietly out of the kitchen from wherever he'd been hiding, the skeleton pouting in his body language even as he looked up at Luna, who sighed and said mildly: "Thou art a moodier beast than myself, little creature. Come then, I shall cast an illusion on thee so thou does not scare all the little ponies with thy appearance." Sammy grumbled a bit, then nodded and stood up on his hind legs, posing as if anticipating an attack… and Luna rolled her eyes as her horn glowed, before she pointed this towards the little beast… and there was a brief flash of light before a swirl of crimson spun around the pseudodragon, and a moment later, the illusion took on a strange density over the creature as Sammy squeaked. He dropped to all fours… and Scrivy whistled slowly as Samael skittered around in a circle, chirping as he tried to look at himself. His eyes were solid blue and flickered strangely in his sockets, but that was the only tell: otherwise, he now looked like a normal pseudodragon, with red scales over most of his frame that turned a pale pink over his stomach and over the webbing of his wings. He chirped loudly again, claws clacking quietly… and Luna smiled a bit before she reached down and pressed gently on his back… and the illusion became static-riddled, light flickering weakly around her hoof as Sammy arched his back with a squeak. "'Tis but a shell. Any pressure applied to our small friend shall cause distortion, but otherwise, 'twill last more than long enough for us to retreat to a private place. And now, for myself…" Luna stepped back, looking thoughtfully down… and then she smiled slightly across at Scrivy as he sat back and watched with a smile of his own, radiance spreading up the female's form before the light shrank slightly, and rippled… and a moment later, a pure white unicorn stood across from him, with a light blue, straight-combed mane and tail… but it still possessed Luna's beautiful cyan irises, and she asked quietly: "What does thou think, Scrivener Blooms? Or 'tis it too much?" Scrivy only smiled, however, shaking his head and replying mildly: "I think you make for a pretty enough unicorn, Luna…" He paused, then glanced down at the shadows of the two as Sammy preened beside her, and added quietly: "I see your illusions are still revealed by the light, though." Luna glanced down… then nodded slowly at the sight of her own shadow, which was larger, with a distinct, large bump where her wing was… and when Luna half-tilted her head to the side, the shadow expanded as the air sparkled faintly, her wing extending invisibly outwards before she carefully furled it back closed. "'Tis true. But it should not pose a problem, all the same… not many are that observant, Scrivener Blooms." She smiled and glanced towards Sammy, who chirped and studied his own shadow curiously, which was filled with slits and holes… and then he simply flopped down on the ground, and Luna rolled her eyes before she said quietly: "Come then, daydreamer. Fetch a cloak and thy things and we shall be on our way: 'tis no further reason to dally here. I shall lower the moon and wait for thee outside." Scrivener nodded, then he walked forwards and traded a short, gentle kiss with her, and Luna smiled softly even as the illusion fizzled around her features from the short contact before it solidified, murmuring quietly: "Tempt me not, Scrivy, 'tis my job, not thine." "You're just scared 'cause you know you're worse at resisting than I am." Scrivener winked at her, and Luna rolled her eyes before she batted him lightly with her horn, making him snort and wince back before she slipped forwards and quickly kissed his cheek before turning and trotting towards the door with a pleased smile on her face, Sammy scrambling after her with a chirp. First, Scrivener put out the lanterns and lamps inset into the walls of the den… then, in the familiar darkness of their home, he made his way to their bedroom to throw on a heavy black cloak and a saddlebag packed with not only a leather-bound journal, several quills, and a pot of ink, but also various candies and baked goods for himself and Luna. He lingered for a moment as he gazed down at their bedding… and then he glanced up with an awkward smile as he realized light was growing through the windows, which meant the sun was rising… and Luna was probably getting impatient. He headed quickly outside to find her waiting for him, tapping a hoof and smiling… and he smiled awkwardly back as he adjusted the saddlebag, saying quietly: "Guess I got lost in my own thoughts." "As thou often does. Now come, let us make haste." Luna paused as Sammy leapt up onto her back, both their illusions fizzling for a moment before settling as the little beast curled himself comfortably up between her shoulderblades, and she shook her head with a quiet laugh, murmuring: "Silly creature. But loveable, all the same. Just like thee, Scrivener Blooms." "Thanks, Luna." Scrivy rolled his eyes, smiling all the same as he fell into pace beside her… and they made their way carefully and quietly through the Everfree Forest without much of event or note, enjoying the brisk air and the comfortable pace along the familiar, well-worn paths. There was only a little conversation: they didn't need it at times like this, only needing to share glances with one another and smiles and short, stolen affections. It was romantic, and strange, and wonderful all at once… and as they finally emerged, Luna finally murmured thoughtfully: "'Tis perhaps foolish of me to conserve my strength and not polymorph entirely… what does thou think, Scrivener Blooms?" "Well, it's easier for you to just shrink down a little and put this illusion over yourself, right?" Scrivy paused, then added quietly: "And you were saying we should be prepared for anything. I think it's a good idea… I mean, I never thought the day would come when we'd have to fortify Ponyville like we have." Luna nodded slowly as they strode quietly down the dusty path towards the village… and both gazed up to survey the tall, flat-topped wooden walls that now surrounded this, with a heavy wooden gate that stood open but was brightly lit by torches burning with bright, everlasting flames. There was no guard yet, but that was being organized by the town… for now, they were happy to have the extra protection granted from the solid fencing. "'Tis not the greatest of fortifications, but… the sight of it, and the knowledge of what it means strikes deep all the same, true. 'Twill be enough to guard the village from cowardly beasts that would not dare step into the well-lit entrance… and Twilight's wards will keep out the spirits to whom solid walls make not a barrier." Scrivy nodded back as they strode into Ponyville… and Luna rolled her shoulders with a grimace, adding quietly: "'Tis not premonition, Scrivener Blooms, but 'tis an instinct that tells me the near future holds a difficult path for us. I find myself… concerned. For ourselves, for Ponyville. For the fact that, infinite as thou thinks my magic is, 'tis not as grand and glorious as it may seem at times." "Tell me that after you cut down another makeshift tower by flying through it." Scrivy remarked, and Luna rolled her eyes even as she obviously took this as a compliment, the two striding quietly past ponies who were just beginning to emerge from their homes, who tossed the two curious looks as they made their way towards the library. "But I've learned to trust your instincts, Luna… and more importantly, to trust in you and your ability to always find a way to get us out of trouble. You might seem brash and crazy… well, you might even be brash and crazy… but I know you can be cautious, too, when you need to be." "I hope thou are correct, Scrivener Blooms… for in the past, 'twas often that I was the one saved by Celestia and Sleipnir, and no longer do I have an older brother and sister watching out for me…' She stopped, then smiled a little over at Scrivener, adding quietly: "But I do have thee. And if I remember correctly, thou hast already saved my life on more occasion than one… despite how lowly thou speaks of thyself as 'but a humble earth pony.'" "Hey, I never said I was humble, only that I was useless." Scrivy corrected seriously, and Luna rolled her eyes before checking him firmly, making her glammer flicker but Scrivy stumble and almost fall over as he grunted. "Okay, okay. But… not as often as you saved my life, Luna." "Yes, but between us, I wonder who has the more valuable life to save?" Luna mused aloud, and Scrivener looked at her curiously, opening his mouth… but they were already at the library, and Luna cut him off by knocking on the door and calling easily: "'Tis us, Twilight Sparkle! Art thou ready? The morning passes quickly!" "You know, you're going to have to use proper modern language or something to complete your who disguise thing, Luna. I know you can do it, too, you just don't like to." Scrivy said mildly, and Luna grumbled under her breath before she sighed and nodded. "Very well. I shall speak to… you… like this, then." Luna grimaced a little, rolling her jaw and adding distastefully: "It feels like speaking another language, 'tis… I mean… that's all. A language full of slang, at that." Scrivener only rolled his eyes, and then he faced forwards as the door opened… and Twilight smiled a little at them, even though she looked a bit tired. "Sorry, just was finishing packing up… Pinkie, you ready?" "Yes, Twilight, I… I am." murmured a nervous voice, and both Luna and Scrivener stepped backwards as Twilight carefully slipped to the side, letting a bright pink pony step carefully forwards… but despite her awkward smile, her blue eyes were dull, and her thick, bubblegum mane and tail were both drooping slightly, as her hooves nervously pawed at the ground as the cutie mark of two blue and a single yellow balloon on her flank rolled lightly, as if trying to seek the air. "Hey, guys, it's… really great to see you. Honestly, it makes me feel a lot better you're gonna be coming with me, I just…" She halted embarrassedly, then looked over her shoulder at Twilight, the unicorn stepping forwards as the door closed behind her, saying quietly: "Pinkie just… had another little episode earlier, that's all. It was rough for her." "Poor thing… I wish that I could do more for thee and thy malady, but I fear that not even Celestia possesses such magic." Luna said quietly, gazing at her softly, and then she smiled a little and reached up to pat her quietly on the shoulder, Pinkie smiling faintly at her, gazing at her as if she could see through Luna's illusion. "Come though, we shall take our time in reaching Canterlot, and perhaps thou shall recover a little of thy blustery cheer on the way." "I'm sure I will, it's just that… after these attacks, I feel like all the happiness is gone from the world. But I really do like seeing you two… your disguises are so cute." Pinkie smiled a little more, then she glanced at Twilight and nodded firmly. "I'm ready when you are. Let's go." "Alright." Twilight smiled and nodded back, glancing back to check the saddlebags on either side of her body, and then she automatically took the lead, heading towards the northern road as she said quietly: "There are apparently patrols on the way to Canterlot now, but I don't think they'll stop us… just in case, I have my royal crest with me, and a letter from Celestia summoning me to the palace, so I highly doubt they'll want to risk holding us up for too long even if we are stopped. Speaking of which… have either of you received any letters from her recently?" "Only one yesterday…" Luna paused meditatively, shaking her head a bit. "'Twas information about the royal courts, and Bucephalus, the wanton general who went beyond his bounds. Celestia has had him jailed for some reason… 'tis perhaps a slight abuse of her power, but she was hinting at suspicions she did not wish to speak of through the mail. Funny, how she promises to be open with us, and then we head shortly back to 'if thou wishes for answers, thou must visit me.'" "I think this time she actually has a reason to worry, at least… remember, the letter was smudged and she was being pretty vague throughout the whole thing. It might have been intercepted by someone." Scrivener pointed out, and Luna nodded grudgingly as Twilight frowned over her shoulder at this. "Luna taught me all about the process of 'catching' letters on their way to someone… mostly because she gets bored sometimes and feels it's fun to screw with Celestia's mail deliveries." Twilight rolled her eyes at this, and Pinkie smiled a little, saying in a warmer voice: "Sounds like a pretty good prank, really." She stopped, then shook her head a bit and added quietly: "Rainbow Dash and I used to pull pranks all the time. We still do sometimes… and it's funny, you know? Even though he's getting married to Applejack… it's like everything's different, but everything stayed the same." "Exactly." Twilight nodded, smiling a little as she glanced over her shoulder at Pinkie, saying quietly: "We don't see each other as often, at least right now, but… we're more open with each other. We're closer friends than we've ever been despite life forcing us to spend time apart… and yet I know that all the same, we still spend more time together than most ponies do when they 'grow up.' Maybe we're all just dependant on each other or something, but… we're happy like this, all the same." "Yeah. I have weird dreams about that sometimes." Pinkie added, smiling wider now as she brightened visibly, her mane and tail both perking as she looked up and continued warmly: "I dreamed that all six of us ran away together to live somewhere… it was like Sweet Apple Acres, but bigger, and… everyone had their own little house, and I made candy and threw parties, and Twilight, you had the best library in Equestria, and Applejack grew all the food we needed in her big farm and Fluttershy cared for the animals and Rainbow Dash zoomed through the skies, giving us the best weather and taking packages to and from all over the world… and Rarity even had the big boutique she used to dream of! It was wonderful… and we had more room, too, so more of our friends could come and live with us… ponies like you and Scrivy, Luna, and Big Mac, of course, because we all know how much Applejack loves him, and then that meant Apple Bloom would have to come too, but she'd need friends so there would be a place for Rarity's little sister Sweetie Belle and their friend Scootaloo and well… you know." She stumbled to a halt, blushing quietly… but Luna smiled and threw her head back, closing her eyes as her mane swayed backwards and she murmured: "'Tis a wonderful idea, Pinkie Pie, 'twould be like a second Ponyville… a wonderful little colony, Eden that was never lost to us." She stopped, then laughed a little as she glanced towards Scrivener, winking at him. "Of course, we could not allow Celestia in but for the rare visit, to make it perfect." Scrivy rolled his eyes with an amused smile at this, and then he said mildly: "You're just greedy and want everything for yourself, Luna, that's all." "Well, yes, perhaps 'tis true, but all the same 'tis a beautiful thought." Luna replied, looking over her shoulder to Pinkie Pie, who brightened at this. "Thou truly are a great source of good cheer, even in thy lowered mood. I admire that." "Luna, words, remember?" Scrivy reminded, and Luna grumbled a bit under her breath even as she nodded. Twilight shook her head with a snort of amusement at the two, and they continued quietly onwards, the unicorn nodding and smiling every so often to ponies that waved to them. They talked quietly as they made their way onto the road to Canterlot, pacing themselves and making it an easy journey: mostly their topics were lighter things, and Pinkie Pie steadily regained her bounciness, bright and cheerful as the pink pony hummed to herself and sang a little when Luna invited her to go ahead if she liked. Every now and then, they saw another pony on the road, or patrols of Pegasus Guards and even earth pony knights… but Scrivener kept his hood up and Luna only smiled indulgently, safely disguised by the glammer that concealed her identity. They reached Canterlot just after noon, Twilight producing the letter from Celestia when they found the ancient, massive gates that guarded the city closed… and it was more than enough to get the Pegasus Guard to hurriedly open the way for them, letting them into the enormous stone city that had stood for more years than Luna could remember, then she thought even Celestia knew. Beautiful and glorious, it was a catacombs of tall, heavy buildings and crowded squares that was supported by magic and ancient architecture along the side of an immense, almost-impervious cliff. Canterlot Castle towered over it all, gargantuan and imposing, the ivory towers reaching up to the very skies: there were two entrances, one at the very back of Canterlot, used mostly by servants and guards… and a second that led up the enormous rolling hilltop, which regal processions and guests to the castle often used, to directly enter the enormous, glorious home of the Princess of the Sun. Not all ponies seemed to realize that Canterlot itself was actually a city, half-hidden from view… and completely obscured by the castle when ponies followed the path leading through the beautiful meadows and fields to the face of the structure. But the stone city had stood for perhaps generations longer than the castle had, according to records that had been ancient even when Luna and Celestia had first set hoof inside it… and she smiled a bit as they passed through the gates and over a heavy wooden bridge, the city busy and alive and eager ponies in stalls at either side of the narrow dirt path calling out to them with promises of the best food in Canterlot. Pinkie Pie licked her lips slowly as her eyes settled on a large batch of brownies on display… and Twilight shook her head, saying amusedly: "Come on, Pinkie, hold out just a little longer, and we can eat in the yard at the Center. Besides, this stuff is all really expensive… and last time we ate from one of the vendors, you got sick." "Yeah, but it was delicious, at least." Pinkie replied, looking longingly at the brownies before she nodded and started forwards, and she and Twilight walked side-by-side as Scrivener and Luna followed, Scrivy glancing awkwardly back and forth and Luna reminiscing as she gazed quietly around the place. "So, L… I mean, Miss Poet, did you really used to live here?" "Oh, t… I mean, you remember that story?" Luna glanced up with a smile, pulled from her reverie, and she nodded slowly, saying quietly: "But for a short time, I did. It was… oh… yes, not long after Celestia drove the Broodmother of the Tyrant Wyrms out of the malefic swamps and annihilated her. Celestia, not unlike you, Twilight, settled herself into the ancient Canterlot Library and worked there for a time… she had a room of her own in the home that Sleipnir and I shared, but… she rarely used it. And Sleipnir worked the forges, for he was a blacksmith without equal and his wares were in high regard… and I, well…" Luna smiled wider now, continuing easily: "I was not built for the life of peace. So while the others worked, I spent much of my time trying to drown my sorrows in the bars and pubs, getting in fights, besting others in contests and games, and getting in trouble. At that time, there was no sole ruler of Equestria, after all… Canterlot, like every large city and district, was ruled by a Baron. I did not like the Baron very much." "So let me guess, you stole from him?" Scrivener asked mildly, as both Pinkie and Twilight looked entranced with the story, even as they meandered onwards down the path… and then Scrivy made a face at the grin on Luna's. "I am not a simple thief and never aspired to be. I am a warrior, and proud of my skills." Luna retorted, tilting her head back… and then she grinned a little wider. "Yes, I took from the Baron, but was not stealing in the tradition sense. 'Twas more… like raiding. Say, he had a shipment of expensive foods and finery for a gala he was hosting. I took it upon myself to attack the wagons, destroy the goods, roundly bash his guards, and gleefully take as much of the food as I could. 'Twas a wonderful game." "Horses of Heaven…" Scrivener muttered and slapped his forehead with a hoof, as Twilight stopped in the middle of the street and stared, and Pinkie giggled loudly behind her own hooves as she dropped to a sitting position, gazing admiringly at the female. "And you were never caught?" "Oh, I was caught more often than you might believe, Mister Poet." Luna replied with a wink and a slight smile. "The Baron had six very, very competent unicorn mages, to ensure he could hold power over the district without fear of reprisal or attack. On several occasions, they ambushed me and brought me down, and I was thrown in prison. But Celestia, Sleipnir and I were heroes to the people back then, and I was always released at some point." She paused meditatively. "I was fortunate. The worst punishments I ever received were public whippings, but females… in those days, a female in prison well. It is only fortunate that I had such powerful friends and was of such fearsome renown myself. I believe the Baron knew, too, that this was all a game to me, and I was willing to belted even by chains, even in public, in repayment perhaps not entirely unjust… but if they had ever crossed certain lines with me, the games would cease, and the killing would begin." She stopped, quieting… then shook her head, and the four continued onwards in silence for a few moments before Luna said softly, looking thoughtfully at the sky: "Sleipnir was only ever concerned for my well-being. Celestia, however, would scold me. She would scold me worse after I received a whipping. But we only lived in Canterlot for six months before we were on the road again, as Discord demanded to be dealt with… or rather, Celestia demanded we deal with Discord." She fell silent again, and Twilight nodded a little as they continued through the crowded streets, Scrivener silently stepping towards Luna and pressing their sides together… and Luna smiled a little, even as the illusion around her distorted faintly. But it was too small to be noticed by the ponies around them, busy as they were, some carrying heavy packs and others in rags, begging for money, some in armor and others adorned in rich garb… and all around them rose immense, rectangular stone buildings that stretched high towards the sky above, where white clouds silently floated like fluffy ships upon a bright blue sea, on an everlasting voyage over the capital of a country that was more treacherous in spite of all its order and peace than the ocean of the skies could ever hope to be. Top ↑ Category:Transcript Category:Story